Razones para vivir
by Akari-Shoujo948
Summary: Una razón para vivir es más que suficiente para mantenerse en pie, sin importar lo que pase. Clare ha vivido bajo esos pensamientos, continuando siempre adelante.


Descargo de responsabilidad: NI CLAYMORE NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE NORIHIRO YAGI.

Solo la creación de este one-shot, o drabble, es mío.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Capítulo único.

Razones para vivir.

—Tere…sa…—. Musitó débilmente apenas siendo capaz de pronunciar su nombre. Musitó incrédula de lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

Era imposible, no, Teresa no podía estar muerta. ¡Ella era la número 1! ¡La más poderosa entre todas las guerreras llamadas Claymore! ¿¡Cómo era posible que una mocosa a la que apenas le habían dado su símbolo y un rango pudiera haberla derrotado!?

Pero, no era "cualquier mocosa". Priscilla había demostrado gran poder y capacidad de luchar contra los yoma, de una manera que bien podría superar a la misma Teresa en el futuro. _En el futuro, _no en ese momento.

Pero aun a Priscilla le faltaría mucho para poder superar a Teresa. Para poder igualársele tuvo que liberar sus poderes hasta el punto donde su rostro empezaba a deformarse, y Teresa pudo enfrentársele suficiente tiempo sin liberar los suyos, no fue hasta después que lo hizo, y solo lo necesario para que sus ojos tomaran ese color dorado tan hermoso.

Priscilla aun así no se rindió. Sabía de antemano que se enfrentaba a quien ostentaba el rango número 1, sabía que estaba luchando con alguien de mayor experiencia en batallas, alguien que era temida y respetada por igual. Vencerla no sería fácil, solo si en realidad quería hacerlo tendría que usar un arma de doble filo, un arma que podría destruir tanto a Teresa, como a ella misma. Liberar por completo su poder.

Era arriesgado, sin duda. Teresa era conocida por ser capaz de detectar hasta el más pequeño fluido de yoki, incluso había podido leer una muy pequeña cantidad del mismo en Rafaela, aun cuando esta llevaba años ocultándolo.

Priscilla liberó su poder, hasta que la tierra tembló, hasta el punto donde su cuerpo empezó a deformarse junto a su corazón humano. Seguir en ese estado solo haría que perdiera su conciencia humana por completo, entonces despertaría.

Teresa no era capaz de leer la cantidad de yoki que fluía del cuerpo de Priscilla. Era demasiado, demasiado poder, demasiada energía. Fue entonces cuando liberó el diez por ciento del suyo propio.

La pelea continuó, pero aun así Priscilla no era capaz de lograr su objetivo: asesinar a Teresa. Lo único que pudo hacerle fue herirla en la frente. Parecía que mientras más se empeñaba, menos se acercaba a lograr lo que se proponía. Y eso la enloquecía, la hacía enfurecer de una manera que jamás imaginó. Y también rápidamente comenzó a acabar con su cordura.

Teresa parecía estar a punto de ganar.

La pelea se interrumpió de improvisto. Priscilla comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo cedía cada vez más a la transformación a yoma. Si no regresaba a su forma original, suprimiendo sus poderes, no podría ser capaz de regresar entonces a humana. Perdería su conciencia humana, perdería todo y se volvería como uno de los seres a los que tanto persiguió.

El sonido del metal golpeando el suelo se intensificó a medida que Teresa avanzaba hasta donde Priscilla se encontraba. Cuando llegó, levantó su espada a modo de advertencia. Le advirtió que debía suprimir sus poderes, o jamás podría hacerlo de nuevo. Jamás volvería a ser una humana.

Priscilla captó el mensaje. O quizás no. Tal vez Teresa planeaba matarla en cuanto hubiera suprimido su poder. Tal vez era una trampa. Ella no querría ayudarla después de haber intentado matarla, ¿no?

Pero, entonces ¿por qué no lo hizo antes? Teresa tuvo una oportunidad de acabar con ella, y aun así le perdonó la vida.

Demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas ideas, demasiado en qué pensar. La mente de Priscilla ya se estaba quebrando, no era capaz de lograr pensar de manera coherente. Solo por su mente pasaba una cosa, el mismo recuerdo del suceso que una y otra vez se repetía en su cabeza y que la había llevado a convertirse en quien era ahora. Una Claymore, una bruja de ojos plateados que extermina a los monstruos que devoran humanos y destruyen vidas y familias enteras.

**Matar. Matar. Matar. Matar. Matar.**

**Destrozar. Destruir. Cercenar.**

**Venganza. Justicia. Muerte.**

Era todo lo que había estado haciendo desde entonces.

Eran las palabras que pasaban por su mente.

Era su razón de vivir.

No iba a permitir que Teresa le arrebatara todo eso matándola en cuanto bajara la guardia.

El juego había cambiado. El plan ahora era de ella. La trampa ahora era para Teresa.

Fingir ser incapaz de regresar, fingir querer buscar ayuda no se le hizo difícil. Aun conservaba esa apariencia de niña, una apariencia inocente y buena que podría engañar a cualquiera. _Apariencia._ Nada más que eso. Alguien que ha vivido al filo de la muerte, alguien que ha presenciado el asesinato en su más cruel y sádica forma, alguien que ha llevado la muerte sin misericordia y aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces asesinar a una de las suyas, no se le puede llamar de esa forma. Pero al menos aparentar serlo era una ventaja. Noel y Sophia habían caído ya una vez en esa ilusión de debilidad e inocencia ese mismo día. De no ser por las palabras de Irene y por haber ellas mismas presenciado las secuelas del paso de Priscilla por aquellas solitarias calles, jamás hubieran creído que ella era ahora la número 2.

Teresa le creyó. Creyó que en realidad Priscilla buscaba ayuda, que quería que una de sus compañeras acabara con su sufrimiento y le pusiera fin a su vida antes de que se convirtiera en uno de esos monstruos con los cuales habían estado luchando tanto tiempo.

Teresa creyó que en realidad aun había algo bueno en el corazón de Priscilla. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Probablemente el haber estado con Clare todo ese tiempo y ser testigo de que a pesar de las cosas horribles por las que esa niña había pasado aun había bondad e inocencia en su corazón, aun era capaz de sonreír. Había sido capaz de hacer que unos ojos plateados lloraran.

Ese fue su error. Confiar en Priscilla, pensar que Priscilla y Clare podrían tener algo en común más allá de las pérdidas que ambas enfrentaron.

Priscilla no desaprovechó la oportunidad que Teresa, sin saberlo, le dio.

Y fue así, como en un movimiento tan rápido que Teresa apenas logró ver como un relámpago iluminando el cielo, Priscilla levantó su espada y la dejó caer sobre ella.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre Teresa. Y también sobre Clare.

.

.

.

.

.

… . …

.

.

.

.

Y también sobre Noel, Sophia, e Irene.

Ni siquiera Irene con su espada relámpago pudo hacer algo. Ni siquiera las otras dos tuvieron oportunidad de acercársele.

Una explosión de poder hizo temblar la tierra como si de un terremoto se tratase. Entonces ya la Priscilla que todos conocían había dejado de existir. Ahora era un monstruo, como los yomas, o aun peor. Un ser despertado, un demonio sediento de sangre que mata a sus antiguos compañeros sin pestañear. Un demonio imparable, que trajo la oscuridad eterna sobre tres valientes guerreras que inútilmente intentaron darle caza.

—Tere…sa…—. Musitó Clare débilmente apenas siendo capaz de pronunciar su nombre. Musitó incrédula de lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

Teresa había muerto. Priscilla la había asesinado.

Incapaz de hacer nada, vio morir también a las otras tres guerreras que en un principio le habían dado caza a Teresa. Jamás olvidaría esas escenas.

Presa del pánico, se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, viendo a lo lejos el cuerpo caído de Teresa y alrededor suyo el de Noel, Sophia e Irene. Viendo como aquel ser monstruoso de forma humanoide, alto, imponente y poderoso se le acercaba.

Hablaba de comer entrañas, de destazar humanos, de hacer las mismas cosas repugnantes que hacían los yoma. Y Clare sabía que ella sería la primera.

Pero no podía moverse, no podía luchar. Solo era una niña, nada comparado con su enemigo. Le temblaban los labios, la mandíbula, incapaz de articular sonido alguno. Su fin se acercaba, a medida que los grandes pasos del ser despertado avanzaban hacia ella.

Pero la ignoró. Priscilla siguió de largo, expandió sus nuevas alas enormes y hermosas, levantó el vuelo, y aun con espada en mano, partió lejos de allí.

Ni siquiera pareció percatarse de la presencia de Clare. Solo esa explicación era posible, es inverosímil imaginar que le había perdonado la vida. Ya ese ser no sabía que era el perdón o la misericordia. Lo único que conocía, lo único que sabía, lo único que quedaba de su antigua "yo" era el deseo de matar. Pero esta vez, el blanco sería diferente.

Fue así como Priscilla venció a Teresa, la de la sonrisa débil. Mediante el engaño. Es irónico pensar que su arma haya sido una que ni siquiera se puede empuñar.

Clare estaba destrozada. Teresa había sido el único soporte que tenía, la única que podía comprenderla. La única que se ganó su confianza, por quien rompió el silencio luego de tanto tiempo de afonía. Su hermana, su amiga. Como la leyenda de las diosas gemelas Teresa y Clare.

Ni siquiera podía darle sepultura. Ni un funeral digno. La espada sería la única lápida que podría tener. La espada que la representaba, con ese símbolo que tanto la intrigaba.

Se permitió llorar, como no lo había hecho antes. Eran gemidos silenciosos, de esos que se comen todas las palabras que te quedan. De esos que nadie más puede escuchar o entender. De esos que la soledad y la agonía producen.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. No quería saberlo. Lo único que quería era despertar de nuevo en aquella habitación de esa posada, y darse cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla. Despertar y encontrar a Teresa a su lado, acariciándole el cabello, cuidando de ella, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Pero por más que cerraba sus ojos y los abría de nuevo, nada de eso sucedía.

Seguía allí, en aquel sitio solitario, rodeada de la muerte, y a la vez de la vida, porque de una manera u otra se había salvado.

Y no iba a desperdiciar eso.

Sabiendo o no cuanto tiempo había pasado, tenía que apresurarse porque el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Tomó cada una de las espadas, y como pudo las levantó, clavándolas débilmente en el suelo junto a su respectiva dueña. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, o intentar. Cada espada era tan pesada que el solo levantarla le era increíblemente difícil.

Miró una vez más el cuerpo inerte de Teresa. Miró una vez su rostro, apacible y eternamente dormido. Y se lo llevó consigo.

.

.

.

Cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que debía llegar al pueblo lo más pronto posible. Sabía que aquel hombre de negro y sombrero debía estar allí, pero no se iba a quedar toda la vida. Su papel allí había terminado, lo único que le mantenía en tal sitio era vigilar que las órdenes sobre la ejecución de Teresa se llevaran a cabo. Pero no había sido cumplida, o no al menos del modo que se esperaba.

No le importó las miradas indiscretas. No le importó los cientos, miles de ojos que la veían con una mezcla de curiosidad, espanto, horror. No le importó los comentarios, cuchicheos, las reacciones de pánico y repugnancia que muchos tuvieron. Nada de eso le importaba, nada de eso le afectaba ya. Ella tenía un propósito, una razón que le daría sentido a la vida que se le había dado.

Caminó despacio, con la vista fija en el suelo. La mirada apagada, ya sin la vida que había adquirido esas últimas semanas. Se percató de que entonces no la miraban a ella, sino a lo que portaba en sus manos. Eran miradas que _ella_ no merecía. ¿Cuántos de los que había salvado estaban allí ahora? Ni siquiera quería pensar en la cifra. Cubrió _su _boca con las manos, y continuó su recorrido.

Su mirada se despegó del suelo, al mismo tiempo que cobró un poco de ánimo, esperanza. Apresuró el paso hasta encontrarse corriendo, y llegar hasta donde _él_ estaba. El hombre de negro se dio la vuelta de inmediato, percatándose de la presencia que lo seguía.

La sorpresa surcó su rostro un momento, pero no lo demostró mucho tiempo. Demostró fascinación, ante la joya en bruto que tenía frente a sí. Una oportunidad única, que se presentaba en el mejor momento.

Clare, _la _levantó sin dudar. Su mirada cobró una expresión decidida, fiera. Sin rastro de duda ni vacilación. Estaba completamente segura, estaba completamente convencida, estaba completamente decidida a hacerlo. Nada iba a detenerla, o a hacerle cambiar de opinión. **NADA.**

—¡Quiero —exclamó completamente decidida, la seguridad marcando cada palabra— que pongas la carne y sangre de Teresa dentro de mí!

Y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

La _Organización _la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

En definitiva, un diamante en bruto.

La primera en convertirse en Claymore por voluntad propia.

La "última" Claymore que demostraría estar a la altura de las primeras, la que lucharía hasta el final sin importar qué, la que nunca se rendiría sin importar a qué enemigos se enfrentase, aun si ese oponente era un mismísimo Abisal.

Porque, ella tenía un motivo. Ella tenía una razón para vivir.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Este oneshot comenzó como una idea repentina que vino a mi mente tras ver un excelente amv sobre Clare y Teresa, y eso fue como la mecha para encender la inspiración para esto…**_

_**Claymore sin duda es uno de mis animes/mangas favoritos. Su épica historia, sus personajes, la trama, todo es simplemente épico. Una de las historias que más me impactó fue la de Clare, y cómo se convirtió en la primera guerrera de la Organización por voluntad propia.**_

_**Espero haya sido de su agrado, de antemano gracias por leer, comentar y favoritear. Lamento si no puedo contestar sus reviews por los momentos, he estado ocupada y esto fue como un pequeño escape de mis obligaciones académicas… Mil gracias de nuevo, espero verlos en futuros proyectos, tanto de ustedes como míos.**_

_**Sarabata, minna-san.**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_I am one hell of a writer._


End file.
